


A cake filled interrogation

by fluffyhojo



Series: Fantastic (Beasts) Drabbles And Where To Hoard Them. [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't let me tag stuff, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, I don't know, Kissing, M/M, Maybe a bit OOC-ish?, Multi, Percival Graves/Cake, Rough Kissing, because that cake is delicious, lots of moaning and groaning, lots of suggestions of sexy things happening?, onsidedAurors/Percival Graves, or something like that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhojo/pseuds/fluffyhojo
Summary: This post is at faultas well as fantastikobskurials tag of how someone should write Percival doing this.Not beta read, but I hope I found everything.





	A cake filled interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantastik_obskurials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastik_obskurials/gifts).



> [This post is at fault](http://fluffyhojo.tumblr.com/post/174090640959/fantastikobskurials-fluffyhojo#notes) as well as fantastikobskurials tag of how someone should write Percival doing this. 
> 
> Not beta read, but I hope I found everything.

# A cake filled interrogation

He had been sitting in that interrogation room for quite some time already, hunger slowly moving in. He really didn’t know how long he has been there, was kind of weirded out, that it even took so long for aurors to come interrogate him. He would have thought it to happen earlier, since he was one of Grindelwald’s followers. 

One would think that especially the head of the auror department would want to move along further with him. 

Not that he would tell them anything. Oh no. They could do what they wanted with him (and what was allowed - that was the downside of being on the good side, torture was usually not allowed), he wouldn’t tell them a thing.

At least that’s what went through his mind the whole time that he was waiting. Was it even allowed to let their suspect go without food for such a long amount of time? All alone in a dark room? It was surely already over a day that he has been sitting here all isolated, maybe even more. 

He was just dozing a bit, when the door opened and he woke up startled. 

His eyes big when he noticed the actual head of the auror department moving into the room. 

While he had thought it weird not to be taken care of earlier, he hadn’t thought of Percival Graves actually doing the interrogation either. He swallowed, but still glared at the department head. 

“I ain’t talking!”

Graves lifted his head and stared silently at him while he was sorting through the papers that he had put in front of him, still not sitting down, before shrugging and looking through them once more. 

“You can do what you want! I ain’t talking!”

He repeated and Graves ignored him in favor of taking a knife out of seemingly empty air. The suspect swallowed, that knife looked horribly sharp and even though he was sure torture still wasn’t allowed, it made him shudder. Would they fall so low as to torture him with weapons to get what they wanted? Would they disregard their own rules, to get answers from him?

He hoped not, but even then he was sure he wouldn’t tell them anything!

His eyes went large when Graves actually started to sharpen the knife and for the first time indifferent eyes met his own.

“We got ways of making people talk.”

Graves leaned forward and smirked darkly. 

It made him shudder. Would he really do that?

But then Graves leaned back and an absolutely delicious cake appeared on the table. The smell of fresh baked dough. Fresh looking fruits on top and cream through it all. It smelled divine and it made his mouth water. His stomach growled. 

It didn’t help that it looked like his absolutely favorite cake, down to the tiniest bit. Something he just couldn’t resist when he saw it. The package it was delivered in read “Kowalski’s” and he tried to memorize it for later use. Should he ever be able to get out of his predicament.

Graves cut a generous piece off the cake and his mouth watered even more. 

“Can I have some?”

He didn’t know what came over him to ask that, but he just couldn’t help it. It smelled and looked exactly like his Granny used to make. 

Graves took a nice bite from his piece of cake and groaned. It must taste as good as it looked and smelled and he really, really wanted a piece too. God. He was even hungrier now. 

“Cake is for talkers.”

Graves said and he nearly started crying. That was even worse than actual torture. He had a weakness for this kind of cake.

“I’m not-”

He got interrupted by another groan and faltered. Definitely tears slowly building. Every time he wanted to deny knowing anything or talking, Graves would interrupt him with moans and groans for every bite he took.

Until he just broke.

“Alright! I’ll tell you anything I know!! But please, PLEASE give me a piece of that!!”

And he would remember the day he broke down because of a delicious piece of cake, that he actually did get to eat after he talked about all the secrets he knew. 

It definitely tasted divine and remembered him of his Granny. 

He cried.

\---

While Graves was busy torturing the suspect with his groans and moans while eating the cake Queenie was nice enough to get (from her unofficial boyfriend, who had been good in making the cake just like her descriptions), the aurors on guarding duty were tortured too. 

Abernathy and Weiss where standing behind the fake glass window, almost everyone else right behind them, watching and listening, as their boss made the most inappropriate noises, together with some lewd faces. With the next long moan, Abernathy actually whimpered. 

He couldn’t think how the guys must feel that were standing right at the door. Maybe it had been the wrong idea to let the director do this, but he certainly still needed a bit fattening after everything regarding Grindelwald. 

(And they had actually found out that he had a mighty sweet tooth.)

Now they were all probably regretting that decision. They had only watched, because they may have been worried that he would be especially cruel to one of Grindelwald’s followers. That he may throw rules away and hurt the suspect.

What they hadn’t thought about was this happening. That it wasn’t only the suspect being teased by that delicious looking cake, but the aurors themselves too. By the cake and the lovely noises their boss was making. He was even leaning backwards, first buttons opened and looking like he was getting his cock sucked, instead of just eating a cake. 

Everyone was probably already thinking of visiting “Kowalkski’s” to get a cake just like that…. 

…..after they made a break for the restroom. 

But for now, everyone was just too fixated on the tragic happening in the interrogation room. Some whimpers echoing in the room.

And a hoarse voice whispering: "Is it hot in here?"

Which got many agreeing hums and groans in return.

\---

Percival on the other hand was enjoying himself a lot. He hadn't thought this would be this much fun. 

He could see the suspect slowly but surely breaking. The swallowing of him each time another piece of cake vanished. Another moan was made. Grindelwald's follower was opening and closing his fist the whole time, staring at him with wide eyes as well as a partly opened mouth. 

The director was pretty sure he saw a bit of drool leaving his mouth too. 

Yes. Percival Graves definitely had a lot of fun with this. 

He leaned back, opening the first few buttons of his vest as well as shirt with one hand, the other holding the fork which had vanished between his lips with another tantalizingly moan. 

Maybe he even had too much fun with this, but the tiny whimpering noises he could hear from the suspect were just urging him on. 

Also, the cake was just too delicious. Queenie always brought the best of baked sweets he had ever tasted. Well, and Newt too. Which was maybe one of the reasons he overlooked the whole No-Maj-thing-that-knows-about-their-world. Jacob was a good friend too. Definitely more normal than the other two. Which was sometimes desperately needed. Especially with Newt and his crazy (and illegal) creatures. 

He would have to tell him all about how this interrogation went.

Another piece of cake vanished, when the other wanted to deny his knowledge again and damn it really was as good as he was making it sound. The taste, the texture and flavors all mixed together. 

He couldn't help the satisfied smirk reaching his face when the subject finally broke and told him everything he knew. 

At least Percival wasn't as mean as to deny him a piece of the cake in the end. The suspect should just be sure everything he told him was actually truly something he knew. Otherwise Percival would make sure that this would be the last of this cake that he would be ever able to eat and actually taste. 

He left the room with a satisfied air around him, knife already vanished and the rest of the cake back in it's package and under his arm. The other hand was holding the papers and filled in protocol. He looked up from said protocol when he heard a lot of running footsteps and a door falling closed with a bang. The director was sure he had seen the end tail of clothes worn by some of his aurors. He shrugged. The two standing guard at the door looked all red faced when he turned to them to thank and dismiss them. 

Frowning slightly, he waved them away and made his way back to his office.

On his way he met Queenie, who grinned at him in delighted amusement.

"Did it work?"

It was a stupid question, since Queenie surely already knew, especially if he had really seen some of his aurors fleeing the scene. Maybe they thought he would get angry if he knew them peaking? Still, he nodded.

"Like a charm. You can tell our mutual friend that the cake was delicious and on the point."

Queenie clapped into her hands, looking even more delighted.

"Will do honey! Also, Newt just returned from California and is waiting in your office!"

And with that she moved along, a happy spring in her steps. 

Percival nearly had the same. He hadn't seen the Magizoologist for nearly a month now! What a nice surprise.

When he arrived at the office, he didn't even care that almost none of the aurors were at their post. He moved right up to his office and opened the door. 

What greeted him was the copper haired man just putting his blue coat down on the guest sofa and opening the first few shirt buttons. He turned with a smile when he heard Percival entering. Slightly disheveled and still utterly gorgeous. The director didn't waste any more time, set the cake and papers down on the coffee table and gripping Newt's vest to get the leverage for a very hot and lewdly deep kiss, tongue thrusting involved. He could feel his lover laughing into the kiss, but still melting into the demanding contact. Newt licked his lips when they finally parted, smacking them slightly. 

"I really hope you have some of that cake left in the box. You taste delicious."


End file.
